


Bath House

by pjlover666



Series: Gifts [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bath Time, Gen, M/M, No Plot, there is only fluff, who needs plot anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjlover666/pseuds/pjlover666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl is known to be a prude. So the last place one could expect to meet him, is in a bath house...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silberstreif](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silberstreif/gifts).



> For silberstreif <3  
> She has promised (more like declared) that one day, she will take me to bath house where everyone is... naked O.O I don't know if I feel exited or worried XD
> 
> Also, this isn't beta'd so I am sorry for any and all spelling mistakes and typos :)  
> Enjoy a totally plotless fic ^^

Jazz was excited. Prowl rarely took initiative to organize something romantic, he wasn’t just that kind of a mech, but for some reason Jazz loved him even more and his strange quirks. So when Prowl said he wanted to take him out to a place where they can relax and said it was a surprise, Jazz of course, got excited.

However, when Prowl’s idea of relaxation together was the Vosian Spa area, Jazz wasn’t so sure his lover grasped the concept of ‘romantic’.

“Um… Prowler.” Jazz started uncertainly as Prowl paid their fee at the entrance and they went inside. It was warm and the air was steamy.

“Yes?” Prowl asked as he searched for their locker.

“…This is a bath house.” Jazz said, as if it wasn’t already obvious. A mech walked past them and Jazz tried his hardest not to stare. He focused on Prowl’s door-wings, visor starting to get bright.

“It is.” Prowl agreed. “I figured we could relax in the hot mineral waters. They even have a section with pools filled with oils.”

“Lovely.” Jazz muttered. “But… everyone is without a single piece of armor on.”

“Yes. That’s why I wanted this one.” Prowl said as they finally reached their lockers.

“…Really?” Jazz blinked. “But… but…” _‘But aren’t you a prude?’_ Jazz refused to voice out.

“But what?” Prowl asked, sitting on a bench and starting to meticulously remove his armor.

“So, the entire armor has to …” He trailed off as he watched Prowl remove his interface covers. “…go.” He finished, trying for the first time not to crash.

What in the world was going on?! Prowl, even when they interfaced, rarely removed the armor! It’s just not something their kind removed that often because it leaves them unprotected! There’s barely a layer of protoform protecting one’s spark.

“Aren’t you going to remove your own armor?” Prowl asked. He was done with his body and now he was trying to remove the armor from his door wings.

“Uhhh…” _‘Don’t ruin this, he’s trying to do something nice! Be supportive!’_ Jazz’s mind screamed. “Yeah, about to do it…”

And so, removed his armor he did.

There were two pieces of armor left. One hiding his interface equipment. The other armor was above his chest. He wasn’t that worried for the interfacing area. However the spark…, but Prowl was waiting for him. And Prowl has seen his spark, so really there’s nothing to worry about…right?

Finally all armor removed Jazz was torn between placing his hands to cover his interface parts, or to cover his spark. In the end he chose to cross his arms over his chest, feeling the need to protect his spark more than to hide his spike and valve.

It helped that even without the armor Prowl still had a huge set of door wings. So Jazz dutifully settled behind Prowl, between his door wings. At least until they reached the water, that’s what he told himself.

“Prowl? Fancy meeting you here.”

_Oh, Primus NO._

Jazz had a mild spark failure as he recognized that screechy voice. He had to stop walking because Prowl did and tried to make himself invisible behind the Praxian. Of all the mechs to see him without an armor, why did it have to be THIS one?

“Starscream.” Prowl nodded respectfully to the armorless seeker before him, who had his hands proudly on his hips, showing his glory for all to see. “I see you are also a fan of the warm mineral waters.”

“Who isn’t?” The seeker asked. Then he saw something behind Prowl. “Jazz? You seem even smaller without the armor.”

Scrap. He had to show himself now. Just great.

Gathering strength, Jazz emerged from behind Prowl, showing a far more cheeky grin then he was feeling at the moment. “Trust me, that’s the only thing small about me.” He said with smugness. Primus, why did they make the lockers so far away from the water? He wanted to be hidden safely in the liquid already.

“Cheeky.” Starscream smirked. “Care to join my seekers and me? We are headed for the hot oil section.”

Inside his head, Jazz was doing the equivalent of a small youngling having a fit. Why? Why, why, _WHY_ was his luck bailing on him now?!

“Thank you for the offer, Starscream, but we came here for some quality time.” Prowl politely declined. “Perhaps some other time?”

“Hmm, I’ll take you on that offer.”

When the seeker was finally far from them did Jazz allow himself to relax. And that’s when he noticed the pool was close! “Let’s go—“ Eagerly he headed towards it when he noticed Prowl was reading the history of the mineral pool written on the wall.

Said wall Jazz resisted the urge to smash his helm on. Maybe if he passed out he wouldn’t feel his cheeks burn, embarrassed. And the closer they got to the pool, the more armorless mechs they saw.

“Prowl, c’mon, let’s go.” Jazz didn’t want to walk around, alone, naked in this place.

Prowl turned, seeing the flustered face of his usually confident and wise-mouthed lover, and couldn’t help but smile. “Alright.”

Jazz would’ve jumped in the pool if that wasn’t improper. Instead, he and Prowl dutifully went to the showers right next to the pool before they finally, finally were hidden safe under the water. Jazz sighed, shuttering his visor, happy that his chest was hidden from view even though he didn’t remove his hands.

“Jazz?”

“Hmmm?”

When had he switched off his visor? The water was so relaxing. Jazz looked over to the side, where Prowl was sitting in the water, enough so that his door wings were half-way dipped in it and they were lazily moving, swirling the water around them.

Prowl extended his hand with a tiny smile and a simple request, “Come?”

Nothing short of a war suddenly starting would’ve stopped Jazz as he quickly made his way over to his lover and Prowl pulled him close, making sure his touches were gentle and platonic. It wouldn’t be appropriate to arouse your lover in such a public place.

“I’m sorry you didn’t like it.” Prowl said as Jazz was snuggled with him in the water.

“Whaaat?” Jazz asked. “What makes ya say that? I love it here.”

Prowl gave him a knowing look, then directing his gaze a little lower, where Jazz was still keeping his hands above his spark, like a youngling hugging their favorite toy. He gently pulled Jazz’s hands away, feeling the other tense. “You don’t have to be scared.”

“I’m not scared.” Was the quick reply.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed either.” Prowl shifted his hold so one of his hands was gently grasping Jazz’s, keeping them from placing them above his spark, while with his other free hand he gently pressed his palm above the visored mech’s spark. “I won’t let anything happen to it.”

Okay, Jazz took back everything he said about his mech not being romantic. Because, damn, he was very good at it.

“I know.” Jazz smiled at him, “Why do you think I’m giving it to you and no one else?”

Prowl froze, optics brightening, his grip tightening. It was still surreal that one orn he would bond to this mech. And that orn wasn’t that far ahead as well. It was terrifying. Giving your spark to someone. It was even scarier trusting someone enough to actually give it. Prowl both feared and anticipated that moment.

Instead, Prowl pulled him even closer, enough so their lips touched for a brief moment, hand brushing above the spark that soon will be part of him. “I honestly don’t know why.”

“Easy. Because you make me feel protected, even without my armor on.”

Prowl smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Transformers does not belong to me.


End file.
